


Something To Be Proud Of

by badly_knitted



Category: FAKE (Manga)
Genre: Community: fic_promptly, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, School
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 13:06:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7619275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bikky is amazed by his test results.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something To Be Proud Of

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lil_1337](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_1337/gifts).



> Written for my own prompt ‘FAKE, Bikky, Doing well on a test,’ at fic_promptly.
> 
> **Setting:** Somewhere in the middle of the manga.

“Well done, Bikky,” Miss Morrison said as she handed him his test results. “Excellent work.”

Bikky stared at the sheet of paper in disbelief. It was his own scrawly handwriting, so it was definitely his test paper, but at the top, in red pen with a circle around, was a big letter A. It was such a shock he wondered if perhaps he should sit down, then realised that he already was.

“I got an A? I’ve never got an A before!”

“Well you have this time. You’ve been working very hard this term, you should be proud of yourself. You only got one answer wrong.”

“I am, really I am!” Bikky beamed up at his teacher. “I’m just not sure if I believe it. Maybe I’m dreaming or something.” That was a worrying thought.

“I can assure you you’re not, you’re wide awake.” Miss Morrison smiled kindly. “See what you can do when you really try?”

Bikky barely heard her; he was too busy staring at his test paper. “I got an A! Just wait ‘til Ryo sees this!”

 

OoOoO

 

After school, for once Bikky couldn’t wait to get home; he practically ran all the way, bursting through the apartment door, thankful that his foster father had the day off so he wouldn’t have to wait until Ryo got home from work to tell him.

“Bikky! You’re home early, is everything okay?”

Bikky nodded, panting too hard to speak. Dumping his school bag on the floor at Ryo’s feet, he dug inside it, pulling out the sheet of paper which he’d kept carefully folded inside one of his exercise books all day, sneaking peeks at it every chance he got to prove to himself that it hadn’t been a dream. He thrust the paper at Ryo, eyes wide.

“Look!” he gasped.

Ryo took the sheet and unfolded it, scanned it quickly, and broke into a wide, delighted smile. “You got an A! Congratulations, Bikky! That’s wonderful!”

“I couldn’t believe it!” Bikky admitted. “Thought I must be dreaming, but I’m not, it’s real!”

“I’m proud of you. Looks like you’re pretty happy about it too.” Ryo led the boy into the kitchen, poured him a glass of milk, and set two giant chocolate chip cookies beside it.

“I didn’t think I’d ever get an A,” Bikky admitted. “I’m just not that smart.”

Ryo sat down beside the boy at the kitchen table. “That’s where you’re wrong, Biks. You’re plenty smart; it’s just that you find some things more difficult than other kids do. Not everyone can be good at everything. Everybody had different talents, for languages maybe, or for music, or science. Your big talent is basketball, that’s easy for you. It doesn’t mean you can’t do other things, just that it takes you a lot more work to be successful at them. Never let anyone tell you you’re not smart, okay?”

“Okay, Ryo.” Bikky munched on a cookie. “I’m gonna get another A somehow, you’ll see.” He frowned in thought. “Probably won’t be in Geometry though,” he added sheepishly. 

“Maybe not, but I know it won’t be through lack of trying.” Geometry was Bikky’s worst subject. “Just keep trying your best at everything you do and I know there will be another A sooner or later.”

“I just want you to be proud of me.”

“I am, Bikky. All the time.”

“You’re the best Dad ever! I love you, Ryo,” Bikky stated, hugging the man who had taken on the role of father, even though he didn’t have to.

Ryo’s eyes misted over as he hugged his son. “Thank you, Bikky. I love you too.”

 

The End


End file.
